Break
by latte amour
Summary: Aku kangen bermain game bersamamu – Umemoto Sachiko


_Ace of Diamond Fanfiction – Terajima Yuuji_

_Kuramochi Youichi- Umemoto Sachiko_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Break**

.

.

.

* * *

"Maniak _baseball _sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!" 

Umemoto Sachiko, menjelang usia 18 tahun. Sifat khas anak perempuan remaja masih dominan dalam dirinya. Keras dan tomboi di luar tapi di dalam ingin dimanja seperti anak perempuan lainnya bila sedang bersama pacarnya. 

Kuramochi Youichi, wakil kapten team _baseball_ Seidou menganga seperti orang tolol. Habis capek latihan bukannya disambut dengan senyuman malah disembur oleh pacarnya. Gila! Mau marah balik udah habis tenaga, nggak marah hati rasanya sedongkol-dongkolnya. 

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku sampai di sini tepat waktu sesuai perjanjian kita, ya!" 

"Tepat waktu? Kau ini buta apa bagaimana?! Kau sudah telat tiga jam musang hijau brengsek!" 

"Ah, masa?" Tampang Youichi masih diliputi kebingungan, dia mulai sibuk mencari jam tangan di dalam tasnya baseballnya. _Double combo_ sial, dia tidak menemukan jamnya dan dia sudah merasa aura kemarahan Sachiko sudah menguar kembali seperti ada kebakaran. 

Sachiko masih menunggu. 

Youichi menciut. "Si penyihir ini akan mengutukku lagi! _Kami-sama_ kenapa kau menciptakan perempuan menyeramkan seperti ini? Lebih seram dari hantu dan Matematika." 

"Aku capek marah-marah terus! Aku bisa mati muda menghadapimu! Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau datang telat dan aku selalu berusaha memaklumi." Si gadis berkuncir dua membuang napas lelah berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Aku ingin kita _break_ dulu." 

Youichi bungkam mendengar pernyataan Sachiko. Dipikir-dipikir hampir selama setahun ini hubungan mereka lebih banyak adu mulut daripada mesra-mesraan selayaknya pasangan lainnya. 

Jujur saja, Youichi lelah juga sih. Batin tersiksa. Lebih capek dari latihan _baseball_. Entah berapa kali urat kesabarannya meledak dan biasanya kalau dia sedang kesal dengan Sachiko yang kena imbasnya ya, Sawamura. Kasihan anak itu makin sering dipiting, untung anak itu tidak patah lehernya. 

Di sisi lain, Sachiko juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kata orang, pacaran di usia remaja bisa membuat hidup tidak monoton lagi. Berwarna-warni seperti balon. Halah, ampas kopi hitam! Selama pacaran yang ada Sachiko makan hati. Emosi terkuras. Youichi memang bodoh dari sananya atau berlagak bodoh, Sachiko tidak tahu . Yang pasti, mereka selalu adu mulut bahkan untuk hal sepele sekecil apapun. 

Padahal pada saat awal pacaran mereka berdua tidak seperti itu. 

Waktu itu saja, Miyuki Kazuya sampai meledek mereka sebagai pasangan paling menjijikan di Seidou. Memang brengsek si kacamata empat itu padahal dia dan Sawamura jauh lebih menjijikan kalau lagi bermesraan. 

Youichi masih belum membalas perkataan Sachiko. Keduanya masih diliputi keheningan malam. Suasana malam memang sejuk tapi hati mereka berdua justru galau. 

"Hmm.. masih ingat pertama kali kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan Youichi membuat Sachiko menatap matanya. 

Sachiko terdiam. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Youichi. Pertanyaan itu simpel tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawabnya langsung. 

"Apa yang membuatku menyukai Kuramochi Youichi?" 

Kuramochi Youichi, mantan preman dulu pada saat SMP tapi saat di Seidou dia membuktikan dirinya bisa diperhitungkan menjadi atlet _baseball _yang handal. Dia _shortstop_ dan _first batter_ untuk _team _Seidou. Kemampuan larinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sachiko selalu terkagum ketika melihat penampilan _team_nya terlebih ketika Kuramochi mencetak angka. 

"Apakah sejak saat itu aku menyukai Kuramochi? Dari kehebatannya di lapangan?" 

Sachiko menggali memorinya lagi tentang Kuramochi Youichi. 

Sifat Youichi cenderung biasa saja malah terkesan dingin terhadap teman perempuan di kelasnya, tapi dia bisa menjadi heboh kalau soal Wakana, teman masa kecil Sawamura Eijun. Baginya Wakana itu terlalu cantik buat menjadi sahabat kecil bagi Sawamura yang bodoh. Sachiko mengetahui hal itu dan membuatnya agak cemburu. Kelebihan fisik dia apa sih dibandingkan dengan Wakana? Tidak ada. Menurut dirinya sendiri. 

Lalu apa? Apa jawabannya? Sachiko bingung. Dia bingung setengah mati. Dia tidak tahu kapan pertama kali perasaan hangat berdebar yang muncul di dadanya muncul ketika melihat Youichi padahal dari kelas satu dia sudah mengenal Youichi. Dia tidak ingat kapan pertama kali menyukai Kuramochi Youichi. 

Sachiko membiarkan perasaannya bertumbuh sendiri tanpa waktu yang diperhitungkan dan tanpa ia cegah. Mengikuti proses dan alur. Dan ketika dia menyadari perasaannya, rasa kagumnya sudah berubah menjadi rasa menyukai. Dia sudah terlanjur menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri Kuramochi Youichi. 

"Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kali aku menyukaimu. Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba perasaan hangat ini sudah ada di dalam hatiku. Semua tentang dirimu sudah ada di sini. Ketika itu kau seperti pencuri yang mengambil semua hatiku," jawabnya. 

Ingatkan Sachiko untuk menampar dirinya sehabis ini karena kata-katanya terlalu melankolis seperti di novel drama. 

Youichi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar jawaban Sachiko. Sachiko yang dikenalnya pantang mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti tadi. Biasanya kata-katanya terlalu terus terang seperti dirinya. 

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" tanya Sachiko. "Apa yang kau suka dariku? Dan kapan?" 

Youichi memalingkan muka. Sebenarnya dia malu membahas tentang perasaan masing-masing seperti ini. Kesannya seperti anak SMP yang lagi puber tapi daripada hubungannya kandas mau tak mau dia harus membahasnya. Komunikasi tentang perasaan penting dalam suatu hubungan begitu kata artikel di majalah yang ia pinjam dari Sawamura. 

Youichi duduk di depan pintu dapur belakang. Dia mengulur tangan kanannya ke Sachiko. "Duduklah, dari tadi kita beragurmen sambil berdiri." 

Sachiko menyambut uluran tangan Youichi, dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Youichi tidak melepaskan gengamannya dari tangan Sachiko. 

Tangan Sachiko masih sama seperti pada saat ia pertama kali waktu mengenggamnya. Agak kasar karena memang Sachiko harus membersihkan bola dan membersihkan ruang klub setiap hari. 

Youichi masih ingat pertama kali mengenggam tangan Sachiko. 

Hari itu hujan, mereka berdua berencana pulang bareng. Sachiko mau menuju ruang klub, Youichi mau balik ke kamar asramanya. 

Mereka berpayung berdua. Dalam perjalanan mereka membahas lawan _team _sekolah lain, latihan _team _dan seperti biasa Youichi juga menanyakan tentang jumlah pukulannya. Obrolan mereka juga diselingi tentang _game _yang lagi hits. Mereka berdua menyukai _game_, tidak heran mereka sering berdiskusi tentang _game _sampai larut di chat _Line_. 

"Kau lihat tadi bagaimana Asada gagal melempar bola? Hiyahahaha tampangnya itu loh, lucu.." Kalimat Youichi tidak selesai. Dia kaget lebih tepatnya membatu. Sachiko tanpa beban membersihkan dahinya yang terkena air hujan. 

Sachiko masih asyik membersihkan sisa tetes air di dahi Youichi sesekali gadis berkuncir dua itu malah tetawa geli iseng merapikan rambut Youichi. 

"Loh, kok diam? Rambutmu berantakan. Tapi memang sudah berantakan sih. Asada kenapa?" tanya Sachiko. 

Youchi memandang lekat mata Sachiko. Perlahan Youichi menautkan jarinya ke jari Sachiko dan mengenggamnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan kekar. Youichi bisa melihat Sachiko terkejut dengan tindakannya. Pipi Sachiko samar-samar terlihat memerah. Tapi Youichi senang melihatnya. 

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita sambil aku mengenggam tanganmu tidak apa-apa,kan?" 

Saat itu Sachiko hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Youichi. Tangan mereka berdua menyatu dengan erat. 

Di hari ketiga mereka berpacaran, mereka bergandengan tangan untuk pertama kalinya. 

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau kau memang ingin _break_, ya sudahlah. Aku rasa itu perlu untuk intropeksi bagi kita berdua dan hubungan kita." ucap Youichi memecah keheningan di antara mereka. 

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuramochi Youichi." 

"Yang mana? Soal aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya balik. Mereka berdua tidak saling memandang satu sama lain hanya memandang langit malam. 

Sachiko menganggukan kepalanya. 

"Aku menyukaimu sama seperti alasanmu. Aku tidak tahu kapan. Tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak tahu awalnya seperti apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kebahagiaanku berlipat ganda ketika berada di sampingmu sama seperti aku ketika mencetak angka." 

Angin bersemilir. Udara malam tambah dingin. Di langit bintang tidak tampak sama sekali. 

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini memang jalan terbaik bagi kita berdua." Sachiko menarik tangannya dari genggaman Youichi. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan pacarnya. 

Youichi tidak berusaha menahan Sachiko. Dia masih memandang langit. 

"Selamat malam, Youichi. Kuharap kau besok tidak telat bangun pagi." Langkah Sachiko kian menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi. 

Youichi masih di tempatnya. Lirih dia berkata. 

"Selamat malam, Sachiko. Besok jangan lupa membawa kotak pensil." Karena Youichi hapal kebiasaan Sachiko. Bila gadis itu terburu-buru bangun pagi, dia melupakan kotak pensilnya. 

* * *

.

.

.

_Line Notification_

_11 Agustus _

_20:35 pm_

Aku kangen kita adu mulut – Kuramochi Youichi

.

.

_Line Notification_

_11 Agustus _

_21:00 pm_

Aku kangen bermain _game_ bersamamu – Umemoto Sachiko

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

Halo, aku lagi butuh asupan _straight_ di Daiya nih makanya aku buat fic random ini. Otp straightku yang pertama hahaha. Biasanya kuberlabuh di Miyusawa sama KuraHaru sih tapi abis dengar lagu Glenn Fredly yang judulnya Kembali Ke Awal jadi ngetik ini deh. Maaf ya kalo _cheesy b_anget. Ditunggu review kritikannya. Ciao\o/


End file.
